gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Worlds of Infinite Worlds
There are hundreds or more alternate worlds in the GURPS Infinite Worlds multiverse. Most of GURPS settings can be easily adopted as part of the Infinite Worlds settings. Note that GURPS 4e (2004) is not entirely consistent on how it uses the "^" (superscience) notation and "^" didn't exist in GURPS 3e at all. This coupled with changes in the GURPS TL scale means that TLs from sources before 2004 may not be at the same TL in 4e. GM's desiring to visit a randomly chosen timeline should . For a random location, click here. Overview Sourcebook names abbreviations: Basic Set 4e (B), Fantasy for GURPS 4e (F), Infinite Worlds (IW), Time Travel (TT), Time Travel Adventures (TTA), Alternate Earths (AE), Alternate Earths II (AET), Technomancer (T), Best of Pyramid Vol. 1 (BP1), and Pyramid Online; also known as Pyramid volume 2 (PYR); there are no longer viable links for these though the numbers of the HTML files are listed in case on archive is found. There are also references to Atomic Horror (AH), Atlantis (AT), Banestorm (BA), Black Ops (BO), Camelot (CA) Dragons (DR), Fantasy for 3rd Ed (F3rd), Fantasy II (FII), Goblins (GB), International Super Teams (IST), Reign of Steel (RS), Steampunk (STM), Terradyne (TE) and WWII:Weird War II (W:WW). See the official Steve Jackson Games Abbreviations for GURPS Titles page for details. Books not abbreviated on that page have been cited under their full titles. Timelines are listed by quantum. The number known is the number of timelines known to Homeline. Some timelines have moved quantum and a few even changed "local present" in 4th edition; those with only 3rd ed. sources are marked with "*". Tech Levels for uninhabited worlds are listed "NA". This topic is based on the lists formerly posted as Timeline Map for the Infinity Unlimited Campaign and Timeline Map, Infinite Worlds Wiki both of which are preserved thanks to Internet Archive. It is being updated to bring it in line with the GURPS 4th edition Infinite Worlds book and subsequent releases. Some additional details regarding some of these worlds can be found at uchronia.net. List of Worlds by Quantum Quantum 1 Quantum 2 Note 1: Q2 and quanta below are inaccessible to Homeline by projector. Note 2: No Q2 worlds have been described in official sourcebooks. Quantum 3 Note 1: 39 known worlds (source: 4e Basic Set page 526. TT87 gives a number of 25); 35 described in sourcebooks and listed above. Note 2: IST Dark aka Krypton-1 uses a world jumper to get material under 30 lb and information to and from Centrum. Quantum 4 Note 1: 89 known worlds (TT87 gives a number 87); 34 described in sourcebooks and listed above. Note 2: 3 unnumbered Gotha pararells (IW128), not listed above. Note 3: Engstrom, formerly an echo from Q6, is not included in the above counts. Quantum 5 Note 1: 68 known worlds (TT87 gives a number 68 as well); 53 described in sourcebooks and listed above. Homeline is included in this number. (B526) Note 2: Four Quantum 6 echoes have moved to Quantum 5. (TT88) Note 3: 4 unnumbered Gotha pararells (IW128), not listed above. Note 4: Quantum 5 and quanta below are unaccessible to Centrum. Quantum 6 Note 1: 379 known worlds (TT87 gives a number 377); 56 described in sourcebooks and listed above. This number (379) includes both parallels and echoes (B544). Note 2: Echoes -- 281 known, 12000 BCE to present, few before 3000 BCE, 19 in 17th century, TT87-88. Until the discovery of Centrum Beta (apparently an Quantum 7 echo of Centrum) it was thought that only Homeline had echoes. Furthermore, it is theorized that some echoes "drift" into quantum range (IW21). Some echoes can shift to quantum when changes to their history occur while other echoes ("anchors") cannot be shifted. Anchor echoes are sometimes viewed as close parallels. Echoes that shift or are shown to be anchor usually given new names. (IW 85) It is unclear whether former echoes are included in this total. Note 3: 24 Echoes have "vanished" from Quantum 6. Four shifted to Quantum 5; eleven have moved to Quantum 7 (six of which were due to Centrum influence); one (Engstrom) shifted to Quantum 4 and seven have not been rediscovered. One reality was shifted to Quantum 7 by Centrum but was returned to Quantum 6 by isolated I-Cops. Note 4: Details on four unnamed echoes shifted out of Quantum 6 by Centrum (TT89): * London destroyed by atomic bomb in 1902. * Execution of Queen Elizabeth I in 1554. * Sinking of H.M.S. Beagle in 1833. Reality vanished in 1837. * Sabotgue of Yuri Gagarin's space capsule in 1960. Note 4: 8 unnumbered Gotha parallels (IW128), not listed above. Quantum 7 Note 1: 126 known worlds (TT87 gives a number 102); 40 described in sourcebooks and listed above. Note 2: 4 Gotha pararells (IW128), two unnumbered and not listed above, plus Gotha-1 and Gotha-2. Quantum 8 Note 1: "About" 45 known worlds according to Centrum agents interrogated by Infinity (TT87 also gives a number 45); 5 described in sourcebooks and listed above. Centrum is included in this number. (B526) Note 2: Quantum 8 and quanta above are inaccessible to Homeline. Note 3: Four TL6, one TL7, two TL8, five global holocausts of TL7-9 cultures. Quantum 9 Note 1: 43 known worlds according to Centrum agents interrogated by Infinity ("About 40" according to TT87). Note 2: No Q9 worlds have been described in official sourcebooks. Note 3: One Centrum colony (IW51), presumably similar to its Q8 colonies. Quantum 10 Note 1: 52 known worlds according to Centrum agents interrogated by Infinity ("About 40" according to TT87). Note 2: No Q10 worlds have been described in official sourcebooks. Quantum 11+ Note 1: Q11 and quanta above are inaccessible to Centrum. Note 2: No Q11 or above worlds have been described in official sourcebooks. Quantum Anomalies Note 1: 11 listed above. Note 2: Known generally as "Deadly Settings", "Reality Vanish" or just "Vanish ", there are at least 41 parachronic coordinate settings where people or objects sent into them never return. These are assumed to be worlds where the laws of physics are sufficiently different from that of our own universe to kill visitors and/or cripple their equipment (IW141). No Quantum listed Note 1: 40 at last count Note 2: All presumably within the reach of Infinity, so on Q3 to Q7 Note 3: 17 Gotha parallels have not been numbered (8 on Q6, 4 on Q5, 2 on Q7 and 3 on Q4 - IW128). There are over 18 known post-apocalyptic worlds that suffered nuclear war, and three that suffered biowarfare (B528). Most of them are not named and listed above. Realties not formally listed as part of the Infinite Worlds setting Worlds in bold are licensed settings. Genres are in Italic. References Collections of fanmade worlds * GURPS 4E Thumbnail Alternate Earths - 11 alternate worlds * GURPS Alternate Earths (Weird realms) - 12 alternate worlds with Quanta Category:Infinite Worlds Category:Lists